


You're a Model and I'm a Teacher

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!AU, Mostly porn, but in the end it didn't even matter, hmph, nialls that obnoxious kid that everyone knows, teacher!au, the girls shipped zarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's a world famous model and louis the high school teacher is his boyfriend and sadly the model has to go off for work but he comes back a little earlier than planned ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Model and I'm a Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffslwt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslwt/gifts).



> for the beautiful anf creative misssherrio it took so long bc i had finals but now its over and guess whos on summer vacation??? dis kid. peace out home dogs

“I wish you were here.” The caramel haired boy pouted to his computer screen. A deep chuckle and a voice came through the speaker.  
  
“I wish I was there to kiss your pout away.” The man on the screen said. There was a bustle of people rushing and screaming behind him, some had make- up brushes and others had clothes in their hands.  
  
Louis pouted even more and countered with, “I wish you were here to hold me to sleep.”  
  
“Babe, I wish I was with you all the time.” He finally confessed.  
  
“You’re coming home tomorrow night though, right, Harry?” Louis asked.  
  
He nodded, a smile gracing his lips. “Definitely. My flight comes in at 6 so we can spend the whole night together.” Harry ended with an eyebrow raise.  
  
“Harry!” Louis giggled into his covers. The man laughed, making his eyes crinkle but his face dropped when he heard his name being shouted.  
  
“Styles! I need you on the set, now!”  
  
The model turned his head to the voice and when he turned back to Louis, he had a scowl on his face.  
  
“I’ll see you later, Haz.” Louis said, trying not to sound too disappointed.  
  
Harry gave him a ‘i’m sorry’ smile and said, “I love you” before kissing the camera.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
“See you tomorrow night.”  
  
“See you.” Louis said, sending a flying kiss to Harry before he sadly closed his laptop and snuggled into his empty bed.  
~  
Louis was bouncing on his feet the entire day. This wasn’t the longest Harry’s ever been away but he was still lonely every night without another body to keep him warm.  
  
But Harry was coming back tonight.  
  
“You seem happy, Mr. Tomlinson.” One of his students, Liam, commented when Louis let them do directed studying for the rest of the class.  
  
Louis looked up from his stack of paper and smiled at the young boy. “Yeah, it’s just a good day.”  
  
“One of the make- up artist uploaded a picture of Harry on Instagram!” A girl screeched. Liam and Louis looked to see all the girls gather in the corner.  
  
“Oh my god, he’s doing a photoshoot with Zayn again! This is, like, their 5th shoot together!”   
  
“Zarry is the ship of dreams.” One of them sighed. Louis frowned.  
  
“Is that another tattoo?!” One noticed.  
  
Louis was pretty sure all of them held their breath and he was with them. He just talked to Harry last night and he didn’t mention anything about a new tattoo.  
  
“I don’t see it.”  
  
“I’m talking about Zayn. Look!” Louis let out the breath he held. Then he raised a brow when Liam seemed to be holding his.  
  
“Are you a fan of Zayn’s?” Louis asked.  
  
Liam’s cheeks tinted pink. “Um, he’s handsome. Tattoos suit him.” He mumbled.   
  
“Yeah, they look cool on him, don’t they?” Louis chuckled and nodded.  
  
Liam smiled and asked him in a hopeful voice. “Are you a fan of Zayn’s too, Mr. Tomlinson?”  
  
Louis smiled. “He’s pretty handsome.”  
  
“I hope you don’t find him too handsome because my whole lie would be a lie.” A deep voice said from the doorway.  
  
Louis turned and saw his model boyfriend, Harry Styles, leaning against the door pane. He looked tired but happy at the same time. Probably coming straight from the airport, he wore his jeans and white t- shirt that he bought in a pack of 5 from Target. Harry also had a Tesco’s bag in his hand. Louis swore he could hear a pin drop by the silence of his Harry- obsessed class.  
  
“Is this a bad time?” Harry asked in his gravelly voice, straightening his stance as he began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
It took a second but Louis was on his feet, leading Harry outside. “Study.” He told the students but he knew that they wouldn’t, not now that they have a fashion model on the other side of the door.  
  
Louis shut the door behind him and jumped on Harry, hugging him tightly, ignoring that he was supposed to be teaching.  
  
“Missed me?” Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist.  
  
“What are you going here? I thought you weren’t getting back until tonight?” Louis asked.  
  
“We finished a little early and I missed you so much I decided to skip the useless stuff and got an earlier flight back home, to you.” Harry explained, feeling Louis loosen his grip a little. “Also, I brought you your favorite sandwich from Tesco’s.”  
  
Louis smiled and look at his boyfriend. “Oh, you sap.” And he kissed the man.  
  
God, he feels like it’s been forever since they kissed, since felt Harry’s lips on his.  
  
“Missed you.” Harry mumbled, pushing Louis against the lockers.  
  
“Me too.” Louis breathed out. “Missed you so much.”  
  
They kissed like they never kissed before, slowly losing air.  
  
“Yeah! Get some, Tommo!”  
  
Louis’ eyes widened as he remembered he was a teacher with a class to teach. He pushed Harry off and saw the heads of a couple students watching them through the little window on the door.  
  
“Jesus.” Louis mumbled, straightening his clothes. “Fucking irish kid.”  
  
Harry turned and saw the heads, bursting out in his normal big mouth laughter.  
  
“Fucking perverts, they are.” Louis glared at them.  
  
“Well, they’re not the ones with a boner right now, are they?” Harry snaked his arms around Louis, grazed his bulging crotch.  
  
Louis whimpered and pulled Harry into his classroom. He cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down in his rolly teacher chair, leaving Harry standing next to him.  
  
“Um, so, guys, you know Harry, um, he’s going to join for the rest of class.” Louis introduced him. The class was dead silence so he sighed and asked the question they were waiting for. “Questions?”  
  
Hands were in the air and Louis called on one of them. “Taylor?”  
  
“Are you single?”  
  
The boy behind Taylor tapped her shoulder. “Babe, your boyfriend is, like, sitting right behind you.”  
  
“Whatever.” She scoffed, flinging her hair behind her.  
  
“Actually, I’m not.” Harry told them. “I’m with this sexy beast.” He said, moving behind Louis and massaging his shoulder. One of his hands slip into his shirt and Louis crossed his legs.  
  
“Who tops?” Niall shouted.  
  
“Horan, that’s-”  
  
Harry interrupted Louis.  
  
“We switch. If we had to decide, I top, but honestly, we sometimes mix it up.”  
  
“Would you ever consider dating a younger guy?” Nick asked, biting his lip and maintaining eye contact with Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. “Sorry, mate, but my heart belongs to this old man.”  
  
Ringgg.  
  
“Okay, guys, see you tomorrow. Don’t forget to do the worksheet I gave you.” Louis shouted as the stampede left the room. He and Harry were almost alone when he noticed a student standing in front of his desk.  
  
“You alright, Liam?” Louis asked, leaning forward, hands on his desk.  
  
Liam looked at Louis, then glanced at Harry, and shook his head, mumbling a quiet ‘goodbye’ before scurrying out.  
  
“He likes Zayn.” Louis told him.  
  
“Okay.” Harry said, attaching his lips to Louis’ neck, fingering through Louis soft hair. “Do you have anymore classes?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Let’s go home.”  
  
“Okay.” Louis agreed, letting himself be pulled away by the model that interrupted his class.  
~  
“I’ve missed being home.” Harry announced, hanging onto Louis as he kicked the door shut behind him.  
  
“I’ve missed having your arms around me.” Louis said, slightly muffled as he pulled Harry’s strong arms tighter around him. Harry breathed in the scent of Louis’ peach shampoo and smiled.   
  
“I’ve missed-” He broke off his sentence to yawn.  
  
Louis smirked at him. “You’ve missed sleep.”  
  
Harry yawned again. “Sorry.”  
  
“Do you want to go to bed? I feel like you’re going to drop any second.” Louis asked, leading them to the bedroom before Harry could even say anything else.  
  
He pulled back the covers and Harry almost fell on the bed, exhausted from lack of sleep. Louis tucked him under the covers and kissed his forehead. “Sleep.” He told him.  
  
“Wait, Lou. Sleep with me.” Harry pouted. Louis looked at his jutted lip and the horrid thought of grading papers left his mind.  
  
“Okay.” The curly- haired man grinned and opened the covers, tugging the older man down. Harry pulled him into his chest and hugged him tightly. “Love you.” He whispered, kissing his tan neck.  
  
“Love you, too, Haz. Now, sleep.” Louis twisted his head back and kissed his nose, snuggling into him and falling asleep.  
~  
Ring ring.  
  
Louis shifted in his sleep.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
Startled, Harry rolled off the bed and crashed to the floor.  
  
Ring r-  
  
“What?!” Harry shouted into the phone, crouched on the floor.  
  
“Mate, someone on the street just asked me to do a porno.” Zayn’s voice came through the speaker.  
  
Harry groaned. “You couldn’t just text me this?”  
  
“Harry, this is the third time it’s happened!” Zayn continued excitedly.  
  
“Good for you,” Harry rubbed his eyes, “Make sure the guy’s clean and don’t let him finish inside.”  
  
“He-”  
  
“Fuck off, Zayn.” Harry hung up on him before he could continue. He also turned off his phone, not wanting any interruptions on his first day off with Louis. With a sigh, he put the phone in the drawer and went to get back in bed with he saw Louis’ blue eyes looking at him.  
  
Harry yelped and Louis asked, “What on earth are you doing on the floor?”  
  
“Nothing.” Harry said, pushing Louis over so he could get under the covers with him. Louis raised a brow in non- belief.  
  
“Did you get a new toy?” Louis asked, his sleepiness making the words sound very sexual. The hands on Harry’s chest not helping very much.  
  
Harry laced his hand with Louis’, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. “No, not this time, babe.” He kissed away Louis’ little pout.  
  
Louis leaned into him, pushing his body closer to Harry’s. He whined into his mouth, wanting more. After a week of no Harry, Louis was a bit needy.  
  
“Harry, Haz,” Louis moaned, his hand on it’s way to pull off Harry’s t- shirt. Harry knew the tone of Louis’ voice, holding Louis’s wrist to stop his movements. Harry kissed him once more before sitting himself up and lying Louis down in the middle of the bed.  
  
He started off with light kisses on his lips, moving down to his jawline to the collar of his button shirt. Harry took his time unbuttoning each one, kissing his naked chest that went up and down with every breath.  
  
Harry felt fingers in his curls and he looked up to Louis, who was biting his lips, looking so aroused just by Harry kissing his chest.  
  
“So smooth.” He whispered against Louis’ tummy. Louis moved his hips slightly upward, whining in the back of his throat.  
  
“Need you.” He moaned. Harry smiled and took the shirt off Louis, throwing it behind him, along with his own shirt. Louis decided to speed things up, sitting up and trying to take of Harry’s overly skinny skinny jeans. Frustrated, he flipped them and yanked the pants off his long legs.  
  
“Someone’s eager.” Harry commented.  
  
“I want you so bad.” Louis confessed. He squeezed Harry’s hard cock in his underwear before taking off the constricting fabric. Harry’s cock was hard and Louis licked at the head, liking Harry’s reaction and taking the whole thing in his hand.   
  
He rubbed the head with his thumb, feeling him hardening more. Satisfied, Louis sucked on the head and forced himself to go down, inch by inch, needing it and loving it.  
  
“Fuck, Lou.” Harry groaned, wanting to force his cock down Louis’ throat but not wanting to hurt him. “I think you got better.”  
  
Louis dragged his tongue against the underside of his cock as he pulled off. “Practiced.”  
  
“With what?” Harry asked, tugging Louis’ head up by his hair.  
  
“My favorite dildo that you got me.” He explained, hands on Harry’s cock if his mouth couldn’t be on there. Louis knew that he was okay with it because he loosened his grip, letting Louis lick the head, going back down on him.  
  
“The purple one?” Harry thought to ask.  
  
Louis nodded, pulling off just to answer him, “Yeah, I fucked myself with it every night, thinking of you.” And went back down.  
  
Harry groaned at Louis’ words, feeling his stomach tighten. “Fuck.” He moaned, lifting his hips off the bed slightly. Louis’s nose touched Harry’s stomach and Harry knew this was Louis way of saying it’s alright. His fingers were in Louis’ hair and his hips were moving fast. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Louis’ throat.  
  
He knows the familiar coiling feeling in his stomach and he stopped, pulling Louis off him and sitting up.  
  
Louis looked at him with watery eyes. “Did I do something wrong? I can make you feel better, I promise!” He reached for Harry’s cock again and he yelped, not wanting to come before he got a chance to return the favor to Louis.  
  
“You were perfect, babe.” Harry assured him, wiping the tears. “I want to make you feel good too. Can I?” He stroked Louis’ cock that was straining through his trousers and Louis nodded weakly. He made Louis lie down and rubbed against the fabric.  
  
He whined in his throat. “Harry.”  
  
Harry took Louis’ pants off, as well as his underwear. He wrapped one big hand around Louis’ hard cock and got up to get the lube. No condom because he knew needy Louis needed something special.  
  
He carefully squirted enough lube onto a couple fingers and pushed one into Louis’ hole.  
  
“Did you really fuck yourself every night?” Harry asked, although he knew he wouldn’t get a response from the older man. “You feel as tight as ever.”  
  
Louis jerked his hips to tell Harry that he was ready for another finger, which Harry complied to. Another finger later, Louis was a moaning mess, shiny with sweat and a prepared hole.  
  
“Come on, Harry. I need you so bad.” Louis moaned, watching as Harry put lube on his red cock.  
  
“What do you need?” Harry asked, rubbing the head of his cock at his entrance. He groaned slightly at Louis’ fingernails digging into his shoulders.  
  
“You, Harry,” Louis moaned. “I need you to fill me up and come in me. Harry, I- AH!” He screamed as Harry finally pushed into him. Louis felt the burn and wanted him to wait but Louis needed it, needed the burn. “Come on, Harry. Move.”  
  
Harry complied, pulling out and ramming back into his hole. He knew it hurt but it was what Louis needed.  
  
“Oh, shit. Yes, Harry.” Louis moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He matched his hips with Harry’s rhythm, feeling Harry pressing against his prostrate and going deeper.  
  
“Fuck yes.” Louis continued.  
  
Harry groaned, feeling it overheat but he needed Louis to finish before him. He pushed himself harder, slamming into the smaller man. Louis came with a shout and his teeth sinking into Harry’s shoulder. Rocking his hips, Louis rode down his high, tightening as Harry released himself, coming inside like he knew Louis wanted.  
  
“Harry.” Louis’ voice whined desperately.  
  
The younger man flipped Louis over, separating his cheeks and watching the come drip down. He pushed his hips and Harry licked the come that was leaking. He plunged his tongue in, making Louis scream at the sensitivity but knowing he liked it at the way he was rocking his hips into Harry’s face, fucking his tongue.  
  
Harry licked everywhere inside him, getting all the come out. Flipping Louis over again, he pushed his lips against him, making the older man taste him. Louis moaned, his hands in Harry’s damp hair and pushing their opened mouths closer.  
  
They grinded slightly until Louis felt exhausted. Harry rolled onto his side and they breathed heavily, getting their breath back.  
  
“I’ve missed you.” Louis confessed.  
  
“I’ve missed you, too.” Harry told him, pulling him into a hug and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> arainyromance.tumblr.com


End file.
